


Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes (Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Request for Sonny Carisi and a candlelit dinner with for his first anniversary with his wife and they slow dance to “Can’t Help Fall in Love” by Elvis Presley in the kitchen and just lots of fluff is that a possibility omgi changed the song bc rent -erequested by @/sadsmilesforstyles:  I don’t have anything in mind





	

You gaze at him over the candles, seeing the light flicker on his face, and wonder how lucky you are to have him. He’s telling some joke that you’ve heard three thousand times, but you laugh all the same because it’s Dominick telling the joke. He could tell you the same joke for the rest of your lives and you would still laugh.

You love Dominick with your whole heart, amazed that it’s been a year with him. As you’re gazing at him you realize that he stopped laughing and was smiling gently at you. “You still here?” He teased, waving a hand with a fork still delicately placed between his fingers. You shake your head and blush, looking down toward your plate.

“I just… You know, I just really love you.” The words echo around the candlelit studio apartment and Dominick flushes, “It’s crazy it’s already been a year. One whole year together.” Dominick stands and pulls you to your feet, standing close to you. Without asking him what he was doing you know because you know Dominick more than you know yourself and a radio clicks on, an Elvis song playing softly. Your heart soars and you kiss the cloth of Dominick’s chest over where his heart is. For awhile you spin in his arms, listening to him hum, kissing him softly, but then he lays you down on the floor, a blanket spread out.

He makes love to you, there. Slow, gentle, sweet love that made your heart soar and tears swell and you pull him closer and kiss him and suck on his neck and whisper your love to him. Dominick did the same, he spoke softly, kissed you, told you that he loves you. You believe him and you love him and, as Elvis plays in the background, you think about your life with him. That crazy year with Dominick and all the years that were to come.


End file.
